Sang Penjaga Malam
by Evanthe Beelzenef
Summary: Dari ratusan dongeng yang tersebar di seluruh negeri, ada sebuah kisah yang tidak diketahui oleh orang banyak. Kau tahu..., kisah Sang Penjaga Malam? Dialah bahaya terbesar yang mengintai dari sudut tergelap hutan. Oneshoot!


**Summary**

Dari ratusan dongeng yang tersebar di seluruh negeri, ada sebuah kisah yang tidak diketahui oleh orang banyak. Kau tahu..., kisah Sang Penjaga Malam? Dialah bahaya terbesar yang mengintai dari sudut tergelap hutan.

**Disclaimer**

Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino

**Warning**

Beware of typo, OOC, AU, judul nggak nyambung sama isi, no _Hunter_.

.

* * *

**Sang Penjaga Malam**

* * *

.

Zero kecil menatap ibunya yang tengah merajut baju hangat dengan mata _amethyst_ besarnya yang polos. Jam di dinding ruang tengah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"_Okaa-san_...," suara cempreng khas anak-anak keluar dari mulutnya.

Wanita paruh baya yang mewariskan bentuk wajahnya pada bocah bersurai perak itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Ia tersenyum lembut pada putranya. "Ada apa sayangku?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kemarilah, sayang," panggil sang ibu lembut seraya membuka lebar kedua tangannya untuk memeluk bocah berambut perak itu.

"Kau harus cepat tidur jika tidak ingin serigala lapar datang memakanmu," ibunya berkata.

Zero merengut mendengar ucapan ibunya. "Aku tidak mau dimakan serigala," rengeknya. Anak itu membenamkan kepalanya di pelukan ibunya.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan Zero.

"Mau ibu ceritakan sesuatu?" Zero menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Duduklah dengan manis. Ibu akan menceritakannya untukmu."

Zero mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di sofa empuk di samping ibunya.

"Kau tahu kisah Putri Tidur?"

"Tentu saja, Bu. Kau sudah berkali-kali menceritakannya padaku."

"Bagaimana kalau kisah Leher Botol Pecah?" Tanya ibunya lagi.

"Itu juga sudah, Bu. Aku ingin cerita yang lain. Yang seram juga boleh."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau pernah mendengar kisah tentang Sang Penjaga Malam?" sang ibu menatap putranya lekat-lekat. Zero menggeleng.

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Mengapa dongengnya diberi judul seperti itu?"

"Karena orang-orang yakin bahwa hutan tidaklah aman di malam hari," jawab sang ibu lembut. "Itu adalah kisah yang berkembang di desa ini, Zero. Biar ibu ceritakan kisah lengkapnya padamu."

"Dulu..., dulu sekali..., banyak orang yang hilang secara misterius di desa ini. Tak ada satu pun yang tahu apa penyebabnya karena mereka menghilang setelah semua orang telah terlelap."

"Apakah sesuatu muncul dari bawah ranjang mereka dan menculik mereka?"

"Tidak, Sayang. Ini bukan kisah tentang para monster yang sembunyi di setiap sudut rumah kita. Ini adalah kisah tentang makhluk-makhluk penghuni hutan yang berbahaya."

"Seperti harimau?"

"Ya, bahkan mungkin lebih ganas dari itu."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Zero penasaran.

"Orang-orang desa mencari tahu penyebabnya. Namun, saat mereka pergi ke hutan di malam hari, mereka tak pernah kembali keesokan harinya. Dan saat penduduk yang lain mencari orang-orang itu di siang hari, pemandangan mengerikan ada di hadapan mereka."

"Apa itu, _Kaa-san_?"

"Orang-orang yang melakukan penyelidikan pada malam harinya ditemukan dengan keadaan tergeletak di atas tanah dengan luka cabikan di sana-sini. Sebagian dari mereka wajahnya sudah tidak bisa dikenali. Dan hal yang paling mencolok adalah…, terdapat dua buah lubang di leher setiap mayat."

"Mengerikan sekali! Mengapa mereka bisa mati mengenaskan seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu, Sayang. Para penduduk mengatakan bahwa hanya ada satu makhluk yang bisa melakukan semua kekejian itu."

"Siapa dia?"

"Vampir," jawab ibunya dengan ekspresi serius.

"_Kaa-san_, apakah mereka benar-benar ada?"

Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Zero kemudian ia berbisik dengan nada yang dibuat seram. "Ya..., dan dia akan memakanmu jika kau keluar di malam hari."

"Hiii..., jangan menakut-nakuti aku!" protes sang bocah dengan suara yang agak bergetar ketakutan. Beberapa saat kemudian mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Hoaaam..., aku ngantuk," bocah berambut perak itu berkata sambil menguap.

Sang ibu tersenyum mendengar ucapan putranya. "Tenang saja, Zero. Itu hanya dongeng,"

Wanita itu hanya mendengar napas halus dan tenang dari putranya sebagai jawaban. Sepertinya bocah itu sudah terlelap. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai. Ia memperhatikan dada putranya yang naik turun saat ia bernapas. Memang terlalu larut bagi Zero kecil yang masih berumur tujuh tahun untuk tetap terjaga.

Wanita itu membawa Zero ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian ia menggendongnya perlahan dan membawa bocah itu kembali kamarnya.

Zero menyamankan posisi tidurnya saat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan kasur yang empuk. Kemudian sang ibu menyelimutinya.

"Oyasumi, Zero," sang ibu berkata kemudian mematikan lampu kamar Zero dan meninggalkan bocah yang tampaknya sudah terlelap itu...

Atau mungkin tidak?

Karena tampaknya Zero mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dengan sempurna. Bocah itu turun dari ranjangnya, kemudian ia menghampiri jendela dan membukanya. Sinar bulan menerpa wajahnya lewat jendela yang sudah terbuka lebar itu.

Nampaknya sang bocah masih memikirkan dongeng seram versi ibunya.

'_Zero..., Zero..., kemarilah...,' _tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara.

"Suara apa itu?"

'_Zero..., kemarilah..., kau ingin bermain, bukan?'_

"Kau..., siapa?" tanya Zero ragu. "Siapa yang berbicara padaku?"

'_Zero..., datanglah padaku..., kita bermain bersama...'_

Seakan terhipnotis oleh suara yang entah muncul dari mana, bocah kecil bersurai perak itu menuruti ucapan sang suara. Ia berjalan dengan langkah-langkah yang ringan. Tubuhnya bergerak seperti sebuah boneka tali yang dikendalikan oleh masternya.

'_Bagus, teruslah berjalan Zero…, datanglah padaku…, sedikit lagi…, sedikit lagi…,'_

Zero terus berjalan semakin menjauhi komplek pemukiman, memasuki hutan gelap yang mengerikan. Namun tubuhnya sama sekali tak terlihat gemetaran. Matanya menatap lurus dengan tatapan kosong, seolah-olah jiwa dan tubuhnya telah terpisah.

Sang bocah tak merasakan apapun selain kehampaan saat itu. Sampai tiba-tiba tubuhnya terperanjat seolah terkena serangan listrik ratusan _volt. _Dan saat itulah Zero baru benar-benar menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berada jauh di tengah hutan. Bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika.

"K-k-ke-na-pa… a-aku… ada… d-di… s-s-si-n-ni…?" ucapnya dengan suara gemetar dan terbata-bata.

Ia ketakutan, namun tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat. Bocah itu kemudian memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha memberi kehangatan meskipun yang ia lakukan itu sia-sia.

'_Apa kau menikmati perjalananmu, Tuan Kecil?' _Muncul suara asing itu lagi.

"S-s-si-a-pa…?"

'_Kau tidak tahu?'_

Zero menggeleng. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran dan ia berusaha agar tidak kehilangan kesadarannya di tengah hutan seperti ini meskipun rasanya ia ingin pingsan saja.

'_Ah…, sayang sekali…, sebagai hukuman, aku akan menyuruh bawahanku untuk bermain-main denganmu. Kau tahu? Mereka sangat kelaparan.'_

Mata Zero membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan suara asing itu. Ia berteriak. "Tidak! Kumohon jangan! Jangan hukum aku!"

'_Kau terlambat sayang…,' _suara berat itu berbicara.

Dan saat itu juga beberapa siluet muncul dari dalam kegelapan. Mata mereka merah menyala, kelaparan, seperti predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Zero menatap horor ke arah sosok-sosok yang wujudnya semakin jelas saat mereka tertimpa cahaya bulan. Mereka seperti manusia…, persis seperti manusia. Namun mata merah mereka tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh manusia. Ditambah lagi, saat satu diantara keempat sosok itu membuka mulutnya, dua pasang taring yang panjangnya lebih dari normal mencuat dari balik bibirnya.

Bocah itu berdiri mematung. Suaranya tercekat. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, namun tak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar. Bahkan tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak meskipun hatinya memberontak.

'_Vampir…,' _batinnya menjerit. _'Mereka benar-benar ada!'_

Keempat vampir itu menyeringai. Mereka terus mendekati Zero yang tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

'_Bergeraklah…, sedikit lagi…!' _rutuk bocah itu dalam hati.

Perlahan kaki kirinya bisa ia langkahkan ke belakang. Ia merasakan tubuhnya yang tegang mulai rileks meskipun masih gemetar.

'_Baiklah…, dalam hitungan tiga aku harus berlari,' _Zero menarik napas dalam sebelum memulai hitungannya. _'Tiga… dua… satu…'_

Bocah kecil itu langsung berbalik arah dan memacu dirinya untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Keempat vampir tadi tidak tinggal diam. Mereka langsung mengejarnya dengan kecepatan di luar batas normal. Salah satu dari mereka berhasil mencakar kakinya hingga anak itu tumbang.

"Aargh!" Zero berteriak saat tubuhnya jatuh berguling-guling di atas tanah yang tidak rata. Suatu kecelakaan kecil yang sangat fatal. Kakinya mengeluarkan darah segar yang membuat para vampir itu semakin menggila.

Ia tidak sadar jika dua orang yang lain sudah berada di belakangnya. Mereka menyeringai lapar.

"Bau darahmu sepertinya lezat," ucap seorang vampir bersurai keemasan. "Kau akan menjadi santapan kami malam ini."

Zero menggeleng keras. Ia tidak mau menjadi santapan mereka. Tanpa ia sadari air mata berjatuhan membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak…," desisnya. "Hentikan…"

"Kami akan meminum darahmu sampai habis."

Mereka menahan tubuh Zero agar tetap telentang di atas tanah. Keempat vampir itu mulai menggigitnya dengan ganas di tempat mana pun yang bisa mereka gigit. Zero berteriak kesakitan, menjerit, meronta, namun tenaganya kalah jauh dari keempat vampir itu. Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali sampai membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang.

Mereka terus membuat luka-luka baru di tubuhnya dan melakukannya dengan kasar.

"Tolong…, tolong aku…, siapa pun…," bisiknya putus asa.

Anak itu tak punya harapan lagi. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang berkeliaran di malam hari hanya untuk menolongnya. Mereka akan berpikir dua kali jika musuh yang mereka hadapi adalah monster-monster penghisap darah seperti ini.

Ia terus menjerit. Namun ia tahu tak akan ada yang mendengar kesakitannya. Lagipula tubuhnya semakin lama semakin melemah. Matanya setengah terbuka. Kepalanya sudah tak bisa mengidentifikasi apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bahkan hampir terasa kebas.

"Tolong… aku…"

Zero hampir pingsan ketika keempat vampir itu tiba-tiba terhempas dari tubuhnya. Entah apa yang terjadi karena semuanya bergerak secara cepat. Seperti baru beberapa detik.

Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membuka matanya. Namun telinganya masih bisa mendengar jerit kesakitan dari vampir-vampir yang baru saja mengoyak tubuhnya.

Di sana, dari dalam kegelapan hutan yang pekat. Seorang pemuda muncul dengan mata merah darah yang bisa membuatmu merinding saat aura penuh ancaman menguar di udara.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya pemuda bersurai coklat itu pada keempat vampir yang baru saja ia hempas. Nadanya angkuh dan dingin. Seperti kepribadiannya.

"Rido-sama! Kenapa─"

"Matilah kalian," ucap pemuda itu.

Tanpa peringatan apa pun, ia melubangi tubuh mereka dengan telekinesisnya sampai para vampir itu berubah menjadi abu.

"Dasar level E."

Apakah ini mimpi? Tapi, semuanya adalah keyataan. Bahkan perih yang ia rasakan di seluruh tubuhnya itu bukan main-main. Bercak darah mengotori bajunya di sana-sini. Perih yang amat sangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Siapa…, siapa yang menolongnya? Ia berusaha untuk membuka matanya, berusaha melihat sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Ugh, sakit…"

Zero melihat seseorang berdiri angkuh membelakanginya. Tak lama kemudian sosok itu berbalik. Orang itu memiliki rambut coklat bergelombang yang membingkai wajah tampannya. Namun saat sang bocah melihat mata merahnya, tubuhnya kembali kaku.

Orang itu melangkah pelan ke arah Zero sementara tubuh bocah itu semakin bergetar hebat melihat predator yang lainnya semakin mendekat.

Meski begitu, entah mengapa Zero tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menatap predator itu lurus di mata. Sepasang _amethyst_ bertemu dengan _ruby_ namun mata itu berubah menjadi coklat kemerahan beberapa saat kemudian. Untuk sesaat ia terpaku, bahkan Zero tidak sadar jika sejak tadi ia menahan napasnya.

"Kau… siapa…?" pertanyaan dengan nada lemah keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

Sayangnya aksi saling tatap itu tak berlangsung lama sampai Zero benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali kegelapan yang sangat pekat. Anak itu merasakan sepasang tangan lembut memeluknya sebelum ia jatuh pingsan. Namun ia masih bisa mendengar suara lembut sosok itu berkata padanya sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

"Kaname Kuran, ingatlah itu."

* * *

Bulan pada malam itu tampak mengerikan. Bulat sempurna dengan sinarnya yang berwarna kemerahan. Cahayanya menelusup masuk ke celah-celah kanopi hutan yang sangat gelap.

Tapi seseorang berjalan di tengah hutan dengan santainya. Apa ia tak mempedulikan bahaya yang mengintainya? Siapa yang tahu.

Orang itu membawa sesuatu dalam dekapannya. Tidak, bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang. Anak kecil bersurai perak yang kita ketahui bernama Zero Kiryuu tengah tertidur pulas di tangannya.

Ia mengenakan mantel bepergian berwarna coklat dengan syal senada yang menutupi lehernya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kita akan segera sampai," ucap pemuda itu pada bocah dalam dekapannya meskipun ia tahu perkataannya tidak didengar. Ia hanya ingin mengatakannya.

Perjalanan selama hampir satu jam itu dilaluinya dengan keheningan malam yang khas. Ditemani sinar bulan dan suara-suara binatang malam. Selama itu pula ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur yang pernah ia dengar dari kekasihnya yang sudah pergi bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Dari kejauhan ia mulai bisa melihat cahaya obor dan mendengar teriakan orang-orang memanggil satu nama. Zero Kiryuu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di gerbang desa.

"Mulai dari sini kau akan aman, Kiryuu-kun," pemuda misterius itu berkata. Ia meletakkan Zero perlahan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu kayu besar yang merupakan gerbang desanya. Kemudian ia melepaskan syalnya dan mengalungkannya di leher bocah itu.

"Ketika waktunya tiba, dunia akan membuka kebenaran untukmu, Zero. Suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Ia mengacak rambut bocah itu pelan sebelum meninggalkannya. Kembali memasuki hutan yang menelan sosok pucat itu ke dalam kegelapan yang pekat.

.

.

~End~

A/N :

Author kembali dengan fanfic abal lainnya...,*nyalain petasan*. Sebenarnya pertama kali ini dibuat itu untuk fandom lain... tapi entah kenapa saya terus membayangkan Kaname dan Zero sebagai tokoh utama. Mungkin chara yang cocok untuk memerankannya hanya KanaZero..., akhirnya saya berubah haluan. Yah, itung-itung ngeramein fandom ini..., kritik dan saran, apalagi pujian *dikeroyok masa*, akan saya terima dengan senang hati..

Akhir kata..., please leave a review and let me know what are you thinking...

Sincerely,

Evanthe Beelzenef


End file.
